


Молоко и скотч

by LolaRose



Series: Триптих [3]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Drama, M/M, unhealthy relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Итан рисует картинку несбыточного и тут же уничтожает, пока она не успела укрепиться внутри.





	Молоко и скотч

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо новелле за моральные дилеммы и трудные выборы.  
> За сложного, погребенного под грузом проблем, виной, одиночеством и алкоголем Итана Рамси. 
> 
> Название - отсылка к песне группы Сплин "Молоко и мед". Но меда не завезли, поэтому у нас алкоголь.  
> Упоминаются отношения МС с Брайсом.

Итан не пьет на работе, он предпочитает напиваться после работы. В местах, где открыто всю ночь до утра, куда время от времени забегают интерны, но они слишком поглощены собой, чтобы заметить его в углу бара. Иногда Итан вовсе не добирается до дома, а на негнущихся ногах возвращается в Эденбрук. В кабинете есть диван и сменная одежда.  
Действительно, зачем возвращаться в квартиру, если его домом уже много лет является эта больница.  
Жить на работе — так говорят про таких как он.  
  
А еще говорят, что доктор Итан Рамси — человек принципов.  
  
Он слышит это постоянно. Восхищенный шепот, благоговейное внимание. Гений, не допускающий ошибок. Строгий наставник, требующий от своих подопечных почти невозможного.  
А еще Итан Рамси спит со своим интерном. Как тебе такое, Эденбрук?  
  
Человек принципов, который не смог совладать со своими же чувствами, подавить зарождающееся притяжение в зародыше. Если бы только возможно было отследить момент, как черта оказалась пересечена.  
  
Они проходят это круг бесчисленное количество раз.  
  
Держаться подальше друг от друга, сосредоточиваясь на работе, переключить все внимание на пациентов.  
  
И одно лишь случайное касание словно нажатие на спусковой крючок.  
  
Двойной суицид.  
  
Кейси щелкает замком двери подсобки, с полок падают упаковки шприцов и бинты, когда Итан с силой толкает его спиной к стене. Занимают на мгновение, ошалев от раздавшегося шума, но остановиться уже не в силах.  
  
Они срываются раз за разом, поглощают друг друга с обреченностью умирающего от жажды в пустыне, который из последних сил ползет к миражу.  
  
Миражи — все, что у них осталось.  
  
Итан старается не оставлять засосов там, где их могут рассмотреть, скользит губами ниже шеи, за воротник белого халата. Кейси сжимает его плечи даже сквозь ткань до синяков. Жестче и неистовее. Быстрее, пока они не сгорели.  
  
Чувство вины приходит потом. Вспоминается, что больница не место для секса (кто бы мог подумать), что у них есть обязательства перед пациентами и коллегами.  
  
Хрупкое доверие может рассыпаться в любой момент, кому как не Кейси это знать. Он ведь уже с огромный трудом рванулся со дна на шатающийся мост и смог удержаться.  
  
Харпер приходит в его кабинет, садится напротив и хмурит брови. Как только она умеет. За все время, что они пытались выстроить отношения, Итан в итоге научился читать по ее лицу. Сейчас она пришла говорить неприятные вещи.  
  
— Есть хорошие больницы, куда его с радостью возьмут. Валентайн на самом деле талантливый молодой доктор.  
  
— Мы так боролись, чтобы он остался, а теперь ты предлагаешь его перевести? — серьезно, Харпер? Она абсолютно серьезно. Поджимает губы, как обычно делала перед тем, как сказать, что между ними все кончено. Раз за разом.  
  
— Я же о тебе беспокоюсь.  
  
И ведь не врет, черт возьми!  
Харпер всегда о нем заботилась, независимо от их общих взлетов и падений. В глубине ее глаз можно заметить затаенную печаль и усталость.  
Жизнь с Итаном Рамси — ненадежно закрепленные качели.  
Попробовать взлететь с ней снова? Быть может, именно она — тот человек, что сможет удержаться рядом несмотря ни на что.  
  
— Не надо, Харпер.  
  
Прервав один бесконечный цикл, Итан по собственному желанию начинает другой.  
  
Он заверяет, что все под контролем, но видит, что Харпер не верит ни единому слову. Она всегда была умной женщиной.

 

  
  
Доктор Кейси Валентайн — любимчик Эденбрука.  
  
Его любят медсестры, любят коллеги и друзья, обожают пациенты. Особенно дети и подростки.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы в следующий раз меня тоже лечили вы! — девочка лет десяти обнимает Кейси на прощание, цепляется недетской железной хваткой.  
  
— Давай лучше договоримся, что ты больше не будешь болеть и не вернешься.  
  
Итан не стал бы так церемониться. Он хмыкает и отворачивается. Постепенно эмоциональная связь с пациентами ослабнет.  
(Итан даже боится, что с Кейси этого не произойдет, сострадание и эмпатия в итоге ломают).  
  
Кейси Валентайн сам не замечает, что люди после знакомства с ним либо влюбляются в него, либо начинают искренне ненавидеть.  
  
Доктор Кейси Валентайн любит доктора Итана Рамси.  
  
И вся ответственность на Итане. Он мог бы прекратить это, мог резко пресечь полные обожания взгляды. Не доводить до слетевших с губ: «Я люблю вас, доктор Рамси».  
  
Он просто перепутал восхищение с влюбленностью. Это мираж, обман.  
  
Кто-то влюбляется в персонажей книг и фильмов, музыкантов, актеров. И все это со временем проходит, потому что никогда и не было чем-то серьезным.  
  
— Все не так, — Кейси хмурится, хлопает дверью холодильника, в котором только бутылка молока и початый скотч.  
  
— Тебе просто нужно завести отношения, которые будут иметь за собой более прочную основу.  
  
Прохладная влажная бутылка с молоком выскальзывает из рук Кейси, и проливается на столешницу. Белые разводы, белые капли, которые размеренно теперь капают на плитку.  
Не нужно гадать, про кого Кейси подумал сейчас, раз так отреагировал.  
  
Брайс Лахела.  
  
Итан знает, что это было жестоко, но он никогда и никому не обещал быть _добрым_.  
  
— Да, я такая мразь, — прокисшее молоко свертывается в кружке с кофе, и отправляется в раковину.  
  
Они снова подходят к стадии «от секса в подсобке до тайных встреч на квартире».  
  
Итан не успевает ответить, когда Кейси выскакивает прочь. Остается допивать горький (как его жизнь) кофе. Он даже не убирает молочные разводы со столешницы, просто считает про себя прошедшие минуты. Вернется или нет.  
  
Вернется.  
  
Или нет.  
  
«Попытка разрыва» — последняя стадия перед тем, как все начнется по кругу. Это бесконечная петля. А еще нельзя разойтись с тем, с кем ты и не сходился. Очень удобно, не правда ли?  
  
Проходит минут двадцать, и дверь, которую так никто и не удосужился закрыть, снова хлопает. Кейси влетает так же стремительно, как и убегал, только теперь в его руках шелестят пакеты из ближайшего супермаркета.  
  
Серьезно, Кейси?  
  
Он абсолютно серьезно. Бутылка скотча безжалостно изгоняется из холодильника, а из пакетов показываются: хлеб для сэндвичей, замороженная овощная смесь, пакетики чипсов, плитка шоколада, масло и сыр. Словно хватал в полок первое, что на глаза показалось.  
Три бутылки свежего молока.  
В нездоровых отношениях главное — здоровое питание.  
Итан все равно не ест дома. Осознает ли Кейси полную бесполезность своих действий? Пустая трата денег, которых у интернов и так мало.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Потому что так, — неопределенный жест в сторону, не понять, о чем он говорит конкретно: холодильнике или происходящим с ними сейчас. — Нельзя.  
  
Итан пододвигает ближе чашку с почти выпитым кофе. Кейси удовлетворенно, с затаенным торжеством, подливает туда молока. Остатки кофе растворяются в белой массе и становятся совсем незаметны.  
Если бы так можно было залить и их отношения. Скрыть черное под белым.  
  
Сейчас Кейси нисколько не похож на того паренька, что лежал в его постели, раздавленный проблемами и чувством вины. Который нес несвязный пьяный бред, размышлял вслух и искренне удивлялся, когда Итан реагировал и отвечал.  
Самый первый раз, когда они оба потеряли контроль. Раз, который, как не отрицай, запустил все остальные последующие.  
  
И при всем этом, кажется, именно Кейси не дает спиться окончательно. Он с упорством человека, которому нечего терять, пытается вытянуть за обратно того, кто уже давно зашел за все возможные барьеры. Смешно, но, наверное, он на самом деле смог бы спасти Итана. Уберечь.  
Банальный сюжет их больной (иронично, что они она врачи, не так ли?) истории.  
  
Холодильник со свежими продуктами.  
Напротив Итана за столом Кейси, пьющий кофе, в котором больше молока, чем, собственно, кофе. Взлохмаченные волосы и сонная улыбка.  
Итан рисует картинку несбыточного и тут же уничтожает, пока она не успела укрепиться внутри.  
Это не должно было начинаться, а теперь не может прекратиться. Скоро петля сделает новый виток.  
  
Кейси исчезнет из его квартиры (его изначально не должно в ней быть), займет свое место в Эденбруке, по возможности подальше от Итана, а в перерывах ближе к друзьям. К Брайсу Лахеле. Естественный порядок вещей.  
  
Молоко в холодильнике Итана скиснет, никому не нужное (без Кейси он не разбавляет горький кофе ничем), продукты испортятся, а Итан откроет бутылку скотча, пытаясь заглушить одиночество и отчаянное желание видеть рядом человека, с которым быть не суждено.  
И снова срыв.  
Неистовый секс в подсобке.  
Тайные свидания.  
Кофе с молоком по утрам.  
Бутылка скотча.  
Новый виток.


End file.
